Zero no Kuroakuma (The Black Devil of Zero)
by DALO
Summary: What would happen if after the major fight with The Devil, after Asta himself is declared to be a Devil by the magic court, on the way to prove his innocence, he stumbles upon a green portal that takes him to a whole new world, one where he finds outs that he's more special than he thought he was. Watch as Asta becomes a familiar that shows these nobles the power of determination.
1. Prologue: The Zero Summons A Devil

**Zero no Kuroakuma/The Black Devil of Zero**

**By DALO**

**(This was publish at 09/23/19 on 12:05am)**

**(A/N) Here we go again; after so many years I've finally come back here to write once again, and I hope to please. To my new fans hello and welcome, and to those who are following me from my old profile, I hope I don't disappoint. I know, at this time, there is only one Black Clover/Familiar of Zero cross-over, but come on, we all know that's not gonna last. To the author of the first of these cross-overs, I thank you because you inspired me to do this. I love Black Clover, it is my anime/manga addiction right now, and I couldn't help but realize that the FoZ (Familiar of Zero) world is one of the few where people from Black Clover can actually flourish but not be too OP (Over-Powered). Plus I still got a soft side for FoZ, so my return will of course be a cross-over including it. If you are wondering why I am describing these abbreviations, it's so there is absolutely no confusion to between me and my readers in any sort of way. Also word to the wise, I am a creative person, so although I will possibly follow many of the events of the FoZ world, expect some interesting surprises. Anyway, enough of me talking. Time for the show to begin...**

"**Quotation marks are dialogue/sarcasm"**

'**Apostrophes are inner thoughts'**

_**Italics are flashbacks and emphasize**_

**Bold are my personal notes**

**The rights for Black Clover belong to Yuki Tabatha, and the rights for Familiar of Zero belong to the deceased Noboru Yamaguchi, but as for Zero no Kuroakuma/The Black Devil of Zero, this is my idea, and this is my personal intake on this concept; in other words, this here that you read is all mine.**

**Okay a few more thing; this will be an Asta getting chosen as a familiar ordeal m. It fits in too perfect to even describe with words, and I'll do my very best to retain the personalities of each character. If you don't like it, then I apologize, I did the best I could. I hope it's enough for most people to enjoy. If you have any questions, you can PM, or leave a review. I'm happy to answer either. Also leave if you are looking for a harem. Yes many girls will fall in love with Asta, but he's too thick-brained to see, plus he's still madly in love with Sister Lily. Now will this be forever? No, but that all depends on how much support I have and if this story precedes my last one (okay sorry to my older fans, I know I might've just hit a sore spot. I just like joking around, so don't hate too much). Also the PoV (Point of Views) will switch occasionally, but will mostly be third person. Okay enough talk, from here on out in future chapters, all this talking will be at the bottom and you can ignore it if you wish. Let's begin...**

**Prologue****:**

**The Zero Summons A Devil**

A strong wind blew from mountain tops, bringing forth the chill of the morning, sweeping across the magically green grass plains before it, charging forward with no restraint as the sun lazily rose up, in absolutely no hurry, to bring forth a new day to the land. The sun its ally, the wind blew strong, its target unseen, everything in its path just being an obstacle to an impossible goal, a span of distance that the wind will spend its entire existence attempting to reach, but will never make it. Although we could keep going on about the wind, it will pass forward, as it did before and as it will keep doing.

No, instead let us focus on one of the obstacles this wind faces, such as the solid stone walls it just hit, thinking nothing of them, but realizing that although the wind erodes everything over time, this was not the case with these walls. They had a strong resistance, something that kept away not only the wind, but it felt like many of the things nature could throw at it, and probably more.

The wind blew on, over them, but after leaving the castle-like walls behind, it is here that the wind finds yet another disturbance, although definitely less bothersome than that human structure of stone. Instead, it was the said humans themselves who built the structures, and many more like it. Standing all prim and proud, walking on that lush grass like they owned it, their shoes trodding the very ground that will one day swallow them up. If they only knew the truths of the world.

In the mean time the wind decided that it would have some fun and seeing as the area past the mountains was plains, it was able to blow faster, and it enjoyed a sorts of pleasure when it heard the more delicate looking humans screech as the wind blew the short pieces of clothe that hugged their waists so tightly.

At least to these females, it appeared that the wind enjoyed some sort of sick pleasure by lifting up their short skirts, with only the sharpest minded and quickest moving able to avoid the embarrassment of having their genetic opposites from laying their leering eyes on sights that they could only dream of seeing. Alas, not everybody was quick enough, or too distracted by other such things to fully resist the onslaught brought upon by the wind, and many turned a bright shade of red when they realized how quickly the males turned their eyes to the exposed area. It was these females which most of the screams originated from.

In the case of one young girl, she was far too distracted to even focus on the fact that her skirt was fluttering around like it had a mind of its own. If a guy had been behind her, even if she was not the type of body figure they would normally prefer, it would still be a sight that would catch their lustful eyes. Luckily, she was apart from the group, and she had to much on her mind; fear, uncertainty, nervousness, and above all, regret, to focus on such primitive things. She had said some words that she could not take back, and those words occupied her mind, especially the importance of this moment.

"Enough with the childishness."

Suddenly the steady stream of wind was stopped. Although it appeared to completely disappear, all that happened was that the wind was confronted by a smooth, unmovable barrier, and simply continued to flow over it. And so the wind left, but it glanced down at the man who had spoken, who had a wooden-like staff raised slightly, the staff itself also glowing slightly, knowing he was the reason it had been kicked to the curb. In any case it had no more to do here, and so it continued it's never-ending journey to nothingness.

"Now I understand that the gale caught all of us by surprise, but seeing as we are down to our last student, let us not distract her as this is a very important moment in a mage's life. I expect the same respect to her as was given to everybody else."

These words were spoken by that balding man in loose robes, his glasses shining in the light and his robes stirred softly, moved by some kind of unnatural wind or force. All the students, as we now know they are, looked over him, some nodding their heads in acknowledgment. On the other hand, others...

"Well, it doesn't matter if we are quiet or not, it's not like it'll make much of a difference."

"Exactly, we all might as well leave because all she's going to do is blow us all up!"

"Why did I have to get stuck in the same class as the Zero"

"You're talking? I don't even know how she's still here!"

"Obviously it's because of the Vallière family, even if she is such a failure, her family has got strong connections with the crown. It's the only reason why..."

Various but similar comments, either loud or mumbled, expressed the thoughts of most of the students standing on the field. As far as they were concerned, it was getting late, they had things to do, they had done their part, and getting smudge off their clothes from an explosion was not something they wanted to go through yet once again. In any case, the one we can presume is the teacher got a stern look on his face, and his tone reflected his face.

"That is enough. The faster we get done here, the faster you can begin to spend some time with your newly summoned familiars. But we won't get anywhere if you won't allow us to finish here."

As his student quoted down, he glanced toward the student to his right," Now, Ms. Vallière, would you please continue forth with the summoning cermony please... Ms. Vallière!"

As if lost in her own world, the girl was forcibly snatched back to reality by her teacher's words. At least everybody was so distracted by the wind and then by their own thoughts they didn't even realize how her skirt had just settled or how she wasn't even focused on them either.

"Y-yes! Of course Professor Colbert!"

The girl took a few steps forward, and took out a thin wooden rod that was smooth and well-polished. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for what would be one of the most important moments of her life.

"Hur-ry up Lou-ise! Go on and summon that that dra-gon that you said you would summon."

"Shut up! Just you watch!"

The first words were almost sung by a stunning student dressed in debatably provocative clothing that showed off too much of her tanned, buxom bosom. The second words were spoken by Louise, although both girls quickly got an abashed look on their faces when the Professor gave them a stern look.

'A dragon? Yeah right. I'll be surprised if she summons anything at all!' This was the thought that went through most of the students heads, although they mostly kept it to themselves out fear of displeasing the professor any more.

'Oh my Brimir, what have I gotten myself into this? There's no way I can do this, I'm gonna fail and everybody's gonna laugh at me. They'll call me the failure who couldn't even summon a Familiar! I can't... no, stop it! I must do this. I will not fail! I'll summon a great familiar and prove them all wrong!'

With a now more determined look on her face, Louise poured as much willpower as she could into her wand, willing it to not mess up, to at least get _this _spell right, that she could forget _all_the wrong the world has done to her if she could just get _this_spell right, if she could finally prove to _everyone_that she deserved to be here, to be a noble, and was deserving enough to attend this academy. With all her heart and all her soul, she began the ceremony...

"I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagonal Powers, by the founding father Brimir, following my fate, with all my heart and soul, summon a being of great power and grace, of beauty and prestige, to be..."

'Please... please don't explode. It doesn't even have to be a dragon, Brimir, just please give me a being that will finally prove them wrong about me. Please...'

With the last words, she pointed her wand to the ground in front of her, pouring all her willpower, her hopes, her dreams into the most important spell she feels like she has ever casted.

"MY FAMILIAR!"

...

...

BAAAA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

And despite all her hopes, despite her dreams, an explosion ensured and Louise, along with the Professor and the rest of the students were pushed back by incredible force of it. Smoke arose almost instantly, covering the entire area, as did the inevitable coughs that arose from the dust getting in everybody's lungs.

'I can't believe... another explosion. Please, please, let there be some type of familiar, please, anything, please!'

As the smoke starting thinning, and students started getting up and dusting off, some of them realized that in the midst of the smoke was a very dark and very solid figure.

"What the...?"

"Wait, is that...?"

"Is that what I think it is...?"

"Oh my Brimir, it's...!"

As the smoke fully cleared away, the crowd of nobles could now clearly see what was the figure that had been hiding inside the smoke. It was...

"...it's a filthy commoner! Oh my gosh I can't believe it! That's too rich!"

"I can't believe my eyes! Wait...actually, I can! It's almost exactly what I would expect!"

"Of course! As expected of the Zero! A peasant is just the right familiar for you!"

"Just look at how short and rugged he looks! The Zero couldn't even get a good commoner, she got the runt of the litter!"

As so these jokes preceded on, mocking at the fact that the school failure got a peasant as a familiar, and not even a good one. Everyone was cracking up while Professor Colbert tried to calm them down, but it was too hilarious for them to even care any more.

Louise herself was in shock, unable to believe that after all her hopes, she got... this. A simple commoner, as seen by his clothes, the only thing that looked decent on him was a short cape that had a bull-like insignia, but even that looked tattered. He was short, ugly, scrawny-looking, and even his clothes look poor for a commoner. And he was sprawled out on his back, legs and arms stretched out, mouth wide open, and mumbling gibberish.

"T-t-this is s-supposed to be g-great power and g-grace? B-beauty and p-prestige? T-t-this is just a d-dirty commoner!"

After finally bringing some order to the students, Colbert looked between Louise and the strange commoner boy who would be her familiar. His inquisitive eyes could also not help but focus on the book that the boy carried on his waist, and the strange aura it seemed to give off. One that seemed to contradict the nature inside him.

'How strange? Even though the boy is obviously a commoner, without no magic, there is something strange about that book? Some kind of weird aura is coming off of it? An aura that most mages wouldn't even notice if they hadn't studied magical theories and presence as much as I have. How strange, yet so intriguing?'

**(A/N) Wow, this was a lot easier than I thought it would be. Although this is just the prologue, and future chapters will obviously be longer, but as far as prologues go, I think this was a good beginning. Don't worry, in the future chapters I'll skip the intense details I used to drag you into this world. If you are reading this, then I think it's safe to say hook-line-sinker, hahaha. In any case, I usually get less descriptive once the story starts forming itself, but I guess we'll see. I hope you guys enjoyed it and that you liked this chapter. I have many more planned, and I hope you stay tuned to future chapters and enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. If you have any thoughts, ideas, or just anything you might want to let me know, just hit me with it. I accept guest reviews, but I do prefer reviews from members, as it is easier to talk and get in touch with them. I also don't mind bashing, and take it as constructive criticism, so don't worry, I'll be okay. I hope I didn't disappoint, and if you are new to the Black Clover, or even the Familiar of Zero world, I suggest looking at either/or if you haven't done so before. I especially am enamored with Black Clover right now. I would suggest any anime/manga fan to check it out. Which would probably be you guys too. In any case, I'll do my best to not disappoint, and will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Remember to comment below or even favorite or follow my profile!**

**~DALO**


	2. Chapter 1: The Devil meets the Zero

**Zero no Kuroakuma/The Black Devil of Zero**

**By DALO**

**(This was published on 09/24/19 and 6:45pm)**

**(A/N) So hey, here we are again. I thank everyone who followed or favorited me or my story and I hope to please you as we undertake this journey. I give special thanks to RenKouha99, who asked the kind of questions I want to answer. I also thank Angron and billymom2 for doing the same. And then Pokémon warrior 12345 just made me feel really good. I wished Student and Black Clover Fan had a profile so I could talk more to them more about their questions, but maybe next time. I aim to please, but I can only fully please if we have some sort of communication. I hope you guys review and keep telling me stuff I should improve on or questions you might have. Anyway, without further ado:**

**"Quotation marks are dialogue/sarcasm"**

**'Apostrophes are inner thoughts'**

***Stars are actions***

**Italics are flashbacks and emphasized**

**Bold are my personal notes**

**The rights for Black Clover belong to Yuki Tabatha, and the rights for Familiar of Zero belong to the deceased Noboru Yamaguchi, but as for Zero no Kuroakuma/The Black Devil of Zero, this is my idea, and this is my personal intake on this concept; in other words, this here that you read is all mine.**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Devil meets the Zero**

_It was another quiet day in the lush woods that bordered one of the Clover Kingdoms many hazardous borders. The birds were singing, the clouds swam across the sky lazily, and the wind (although a different one) blew softly through the trees of the forest. Everything was serene, calm, and relaxing. At least, that's how it had been up until a few moments ago._

_"GGGGRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME THAT EASILY!"_

_This was screamed seemingly as loudly as possible by a young man with ash blond hair and gleaming green eyes, running seemingly as fast as he could (which was indeed quite fast). He was so intent on what he was chasing, and he was going so fast, he didn't even realize that the tree around him had begun thinning out until they were all just about gone._

_"Yo dorksta! Watch where you're running! Can't you see that cliff!"_

_"Wait...what cli—aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"_

_The young man suddenly had the ground taken away from beneath his feet as the beautiful young woman with silver hair and pink eyes who had tried to warn him facepalmed from the idiocy of her comrade and love interest. The man himself was looking like he was trying to find a way to swim through the air, but unfortunately did not have that aptitude, and just kept swinging his arms and legs as he fell._

_"AAAAAHHHHHHHH—oh. Thanks Yami, that looks like it would've been a really long fall. It looks like I would've been falling forever. Thank you...so...much...owww...oww-oww-oww-oww-owwwww!"_

_Although the young man had been trying to thank his savior, a large muscular man dressed in a white tank-top with a sword and book on his hips and a tattered cape on his right shoulder fluttering in the wind, he was quickly quieted by the fact that the man was now apparently trying to stab his fingers into the young man's skull. His face appeared to be covered in shadows as he spoke in a terrifying tone, eyes gleaming angrily through the darkness as smoke rose from the cigarette in his mouth._

_"What the hell have I told you about yelling in my ear... do you want me to throw you back into that cliff? No...you'd just start screaming again. How about I just crush that little brain of yours?"_

_"Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh—I'm so sor-ry Captain Yami! I pro-mise it won't happen again!"_

_"...You're still yelling. Okay that's it, you're dead."_

_"Aaaaahhhh! My heeeaaadd!"_

_"Captain Yami, you know that although it was stupid of Asta to not look where he was going, he was chasing this weird creature, something I don't even know how to describe. It seemed to give off a strange aura, so we were chasing after it."_

_"Okay, so where did this strange creature go. I came over here because I heard this idiot yelling his lungs off... and that was before he started falling!"_

_"Ahhh! Captain Yami, it jumped towards the cliff, so I followed it, but it kept falling down there, so there must be something down there. Maybe even something to prove that—"_

_"Yeah, yeah, I know kid. Just watch where you're stepping next time. In any case, I guess we should check out this creature of yours. Well, go on ahead."_

_"Yeah! Let's go Captain—AAAAHHHHHH!"_

_The man identified as Yami swung his arm back, and easily tossed Asta back into the deep, dark cliff. The girl seemed shocked by his actions._

_"Captain Yami! We don't even know what's down there!"_

_"Exactly, so let's find out. C'mon, we don't got all day"_

_The girl got abegrudging look on her face, buthad long again accepted the fact that this was just the way that they operated on this squad. Pulling mana from deep inside of her, a book with a three-leave Clover started floated in front of her, and it started glowing a bluish color, getting brighter as she spoke._

_"WATER CREATION MAGIC: VALKYRIE DRESS!"_

_Water started forming around her as her body began to be covered by what appeared to be an armor of sorts that was made out of water. She then began to float in the air, and followed after the two._

_'Those stupid two muscle-bound idiots. I swear if we get into some big mess again, or another huge battle where everybody just appears, I'm gonna scream!'_

_After a long fall, with Asta screaming the whole time, just before he hits the ground, Asta falls though what appears to be a portal that seeming appeared to come out of nowhere. He opened his eyes and then..._

_Saw the ground rushing toward him as he rushed forward toward it and after a second of eating dirt, starting spinning as his momentum caused him to continually move forward until he ran out of inertia._

_"Oh man! I'm so sorry Asta? I tried to get to you in time after Yami just threw you in there, seeing as who knows what's in here, but since I couldn't reach you in time, I just opened a portal for you, but accidentally faced it forward instead of up! My bad!"_

_Speaking to Asta was a young man with purple eyes and dirty blond hair brushed back in an intriguing style. In his hand was a bright light of mana, seeing as at the bottom of the cliff it was pitch black. He jumped off the broom he was riding on to check on Asta._

_"Man Finral... you really saved my butt back there! I thought I was a goner for sure! I couldn't even get to my swords fast enough, since Yami's grip of death made me really dizzy, but I think even if I could have pulled them out, that still wouldn't have helped. But thanks! I'm perfectly fine!"_

_"...umm... are you sure?"_

_"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be!"_

_The entire time Finral, as we know him now to be, was looking at Asta in a weird way, seeing as his face was all banged up, with bruises everywhere and he had one eye swollen, and the other one half closed. And his clothes had also gotten more tattered and dusty than they had already been before._

_"Well... umm... your face is kinda... you know..."_

_"What? Oh, these few scratches and bruises? Naw, these ain't nothing! I'll be back to normal in no time!" He said this with a goofy smile that slightly unnerved Finral._

_"I see you were able to get to him in time, although he looks a little banged up. Did you point the exit portal forward instead of up again? Hah!"_

_"Yami! It was a simple accident, really! But I wouldn't have had to do that if you wouldn't have thrown him into the unknown!"_

_"...what was that punk? Did you just backtalk me? While...raising your voice..."_

_'Ahhhh! That's waay too scary!'_

_As Yami said those words, he gloomed menacingly over Finral, the same aura as before covering him. It terrifies Finral to no extent, and even though the entire squad loved and respected Yami, he was still one very scary dude._

_"Woah! What is this place! It's so dark! It looks like it goes on forever!_

_"Not exactly Noelle, there's a castle-like thing over there, way behind Finral."_

_While Finral silently thanked Noelle and Asta for taking Yami's attention off of him, Yami and Noelle looked past Yami at the immense structure that Asta was pointing at a distance behind Finral's shoulder, the structure giving off a strange dark vibe, one of power and energy. Although everything around them was darkness, it seemed to stand out in the darkness._

_"Huh, good job kid. Do you know what that is over there?"_

_"Hmm...oh! I know! It's a magic zone, right!" Asta said this apparently with stars in his eyes._

_"Yes, that's correct. But I've never heard of a magic zone at the bottom of a cliff. Julius would go crazy over this."_

_"Yami, that means that this must be a new magic dungeon, right? But it's not like one I've ever felt."_

_"Correct. But it does give off a strange vibe. Who knows what might be in there. But I gotta a feeling that something with that much of a dark aura might have the solution to our problem."_

_As Yami said that, he looked toward Asta, who had a very serious and determined look on his face. The other two members looked at him also, and they all knew what he was thinking about immediately. He took a step forward...only to be stopped by Yami's muscular arm._

_"Not right now. I know what you're thinking, but right now is not the time."_

_"B-but Yami!"_

_"I know kid. Don't worry, we'll get to tackling that in due time. But right now we go back and recruit more people for this job. This might be enough to not only clear our name, but something in there might also clear yours."_

_"Yami's right Asta. That thing... it doesn't feel like a normal magic dungeon. There is something strange about. I sense so much power off of it, but also something else."_

_"Okay...I understand. If we go in how we are now, even if I might find something in there, this new thing is too dangerous for just us, right?"_

_"Yes, so we'll report this to the wizard king, see what the magic counsel has to say about it, and go on from there. Finral, mark this place and take us back to camp."_

_"Of course Yami, no problem...okay done."_

_"Good, let's get out of here, this place is giving me the creeps!"_

_"Really Noelle? I'm don't see why you're scared while in that awesome armor. I still can't believe you've gotten such control over your magic; it's amazing! I always knew you could do it."_

_"Of course I would, I'm a royal, remember? Now shoo!"_

_Blushing a bright red, Noelle pushes Asta through the portal that Finral just opened, and then stepped through herself, dissipating her spell while crossing through. Yami and Finral took one more good at the dungeon, thinking many uneasy thoughts, feeling like they were being watched, before stepping through._

_Back at the camp, they stepped out of the portal to see that it was fairly empty, aside from two short, young looking girls sitting at a table, one who appeared to be eating the life out of herself, and the other nervously looking around, quivering quite cutely._

_"Hey Charmy! Grey! What are you doing here. More, how did you get here?"_

_One of the girls jumped up as if startled greatly and seemed to stumble over her words. The one who was eating like there was no tomorrow stopped her feast for a second and then responded to Yami._

_"Well, the path where Finral dropped us off at ended a lot quicker than we thought it would, so I just flew me and Grey back here since there was nothing else to do. But look at this! I found this strange plant, and it taste scrumchy with the boar Asta killed this morning. Look! Try it! Try it!"_

_Yami looked at the piece of meat before him, and moved it away from him while turning to Finral. Seeing that Yami did not want any, she quickly moved on towards the person that she knew would easily accept anything, and Asta got stars in his eyes while she stuffed his mouth with food._

_"I'll pass, maybe next time. Anyway, Finral, I think we got enough stuff to present to the counsel, so go bring back the rest of the Black Bulls."_

_"Yeah no problem, though seeing how much magic I've had to use today, and after I've returning everybody here, we'll probably have to stay here through the night and wait until the morning before we can go back to the Capital."_

_"Yeah okay, I guess it can't be helped. Well go on, I got some stuff I gotta get done, so get your magic back quickly...or else."_

_Y-yeah...right on it Captain."_

_As Yami moved away from Finral after glooming over him again, Finral turned toward his comrades and said his goodbyes before going on his way. Noelle looked toward Asta, who was still getting food basically tossed into his mouth and walked toward him._

_"Here Noelle! Try this cupcake! I made it with that yummy plant! It's delicious! Asta loves it!"_

_"Ut's shuupa goood noowell!"_

_"Sorry Charmy, but I think I'll pass for now. Can I talk to Asta for a sec?"_

_"Sure no problem, but here's one for later. Now I gotta convince Grey to try one too!"_

_As Charmy went back to Grey, who now looked a little pale and queasy, like she had already been forced to eat too much. Noelle turned to Asta and tried very hard not to blush. She did not really succeed._

_"So...what are you about to do?"_

_"Hmm...I'm probably about to go get some training in. After all that food, I gotta use up all this energy. How about you?"_

_"Oh-uh, well...I d-don't really have m-much planned. I c-could come with you...if you d-don't mind."_

_"Yeah! Of course Noelle! We can train together! Then we'd both get stron—"_

_"Hey Noelle! I got your brother right here on my communicator! Says he needs to speak with you about something urgently! C'mon now! I don't got all day! I got things I need to get done!"_

_"Ahh...Nozel? I'm sorry Asta but—"_

_"It's okay Noelle, you can just catch up with me later. You go on, I'll see you later!"_

_As Noelle turned away from Asta's smiling face, she couldn't help but get redder at how considerate and cute Asta was. Hurrying so she could speak with her brother and forget the thoughts that made her so red, she went into Yami's hut._

_"And hey you! We can't have your face being all messed up like that, now can we? Drink this. I know you heal fast, but this should help."_

_"Wow, thanks Captain Yami! I thought I'd just have to wait until I was healed back at the Capital, but this is great too! Thanks!"_

_"Don't mention it. Now don't overwork yourself. You gotta look good for the counsel now. Although after your last time in front of them, it might not really matter anyway, haa-haa-haa-haa!"_

_With that, Yami followed Noelle into the hut, and Asta drank the potion, feeling healed already. He then began to think about where his training should be this time. It was still early in the afternoon, just a little after midday, so he basically had most of the day left to train._

_'Hmm...where should I go...Oh I know! I saw this really cool spot with a bunch of high cliffs not to far from here (but not like the one we saw from before *sweat-drop*). Since we are leaving tomorrow, I might as well go there; it'd be a perfect place for intense strength training!'_

_With that, Asta took off running away from the base, heading toward the cliffs he was about to go all out on. He had his plan in mind, although after running for a bit, he sensed something instinctively with his ki, and looked quickly to his left._

_As he stopped rapidly, he looked closely at the area to his immediate left, and started walking cautiously toward it. He was almost at the cliffs, probably just a few minutes away from it, and the area he was in was one he had explored before, but it felt...different, for some reason._

_'What is this? It feels like my ki just felt something appear out of nowhere, something that quickly disturbed the wind and matter in this area. But...everything looks completely normal. What is it?'_

_Asta kept walking forward, cautiously, not knowing what to expect, when he felt something inside him telling him that something was right next to him, and he turned as quickly as he could to his right and then jumped back on his hands and did a flip when he realized something was almost pressed almost right up to his face._

_A book started to rise up out of its place on his waist, beginning to glow an aura of black and red, when he stood up straight and pressed his hand on the book to keep it in its place. Before him was a straight sight, one he had never seen before. Before Asta, standing much taller than him, was a green portal, but one like he had never seen._

_'This portal... it's not like the ones I've seen before. Besides the color, it's surface is almost completely still. It looks nothing like the portals I've seen spatial magic users make before. But there's something else.'_

_To Asta, it almost seemed like the portal was calling to him, bidding him to go through it. He couldn't help but wonder why it was there, why it seemed to attract him, why he had started walking towards it slowly..._

_"WAIT A MINUTE! THIS MUST BE SOME KIND OF TRAP BY THAT MAGIC COUNSEL DUDE SO THAT MY NAME CAN'T BE CLEARED! NO WAY, NUH-UH! I'M NOT FALLING FOR IT!"_

_And so Asta, seeing the portal for what it was, decided to walk away from it so that he could clear his name and bring honor back to the Black Bulls. That was until a thought struck him..._

_'Wait...people are always telling me to think smarter, to think more than the field of battle, but also to start thinking of the before. If I know it's a trap...then it's not really a trap! They may try to ambush me quickly, but if I know what they have planned, then they won't succeed. Then I can also expose them and their plot so that we have not only a chance to prove my innocence, but also be able to prove that they tried to cause me harm before my retrial! So it's best to go inside the weird portal so that o can defeat them!...Woah! I feel dizzy now.'_

_After all that intense thinking, Asta went cross-eyed for a second, but after snapping back to reality, he tensed his muscles and was prepared to charge through the portal and takedown whoever was on the other side._

_'Wait I should go look for the others to watch my back! But...what if the portal disappears or I can't find it again (I mean I barely saw it the first time with how thin it is on the side) and lose my chance to do this.'_

_"All-right! Enough thinking, time to prove my innocence to everyone! Rraaaaahhhh!"_

_After all that thinking, Asta charged mindlessly into the green portal, not knowing what to expect, but ready to face anything the enemy could throw at him._

_Now this would normally be a place where we would time-skip, but as soon as Asta stepped fully inside the portal and onto solid ground, he realized something. Everything around him was...dark. Almost like at the bottom of the cliff where the magic dungeon had been._

_'What the...?"_

_His thoughts were that someone took him to that same place, but when he looked around he saw that there was no dungeon in sight. There were a few star-like objects floating in the dark sky not too far away from him, but nothing else. And there was no spatial magic user as far as he could see that was keeping the now shrinking portal open._

_'...wait... shrinking portal!'_

_Asta turned around and realized that the portal was shrinking rapidly, and not just disappearing like a normal portal, but literally getting smaller and smaller._

_"NOOOOOO!"_

_Asta screamed as he jumped as fast as he could toward the portal, leaping forward with all his strength, but alas he was too late and he merely went through the space that the portal had been inhabiting not too long ago._

_'What is this!? Was I...wrong? Was that portal not what I thought it was? Where did it take me? Where am I!"_

_As the thoughts and the uncertainty hammered into his brain, he didn't have enough time to think anymore as the ground beneath his feet seemed to disappear, almost like before, like all that he had gone through since chasing that creature had been foreshadowing this moment. He was so shocked that he couldn't even scream as he feel into a deep abyss._

_'Waaaaaaaaaah?!_

As quickly as he started falling, just as quickly he felt solid ground under him as he hit it at full force. Even though the fall was quick, and it appeared that he landed on some kind of soft, lush grass, it felt like he hit the ground at full speed, and besides that, he kinda landed head first, so he was a little dazed for a bit.

As he started coming through, his vision cleared and he saw a beautiful blue sky, near the start of a sunset, when the beautiful mixture of colors were about to come, but not as of yet. The first thought in his muzzled head was trying to understand how it could be that late when it had been near midday just before he stepped through the portal.

Then his hearing came back, as the force of the fall had caused his ears to start drumming loudly also, and with his returned hearing he heard voices. What sounded like many voicestalking at the same time, some yelling, others laughing, and others talking normally.

Blinking a few times to bring himself fully back to reality, he gingerly sat up, mentally checking himself to see if he had acquired any new injuries whatsoever. Seeing that despite the impact of the fall that he was okay, he got into a squat-like position with one knee forward and the other touching the ground, and began to examine his nearby surroundings...

...and didn't really know what to think. Based on their apparel, the people around him were nobility of high status, in which while their clothes were not as pompous as that of royalty, it was not too far off from being there neither.

He also decided that based on their clothing, they must be in some type of school together, one that required some type of uniform. There age seemed like a good indicator, although something struck Asta as funny, or maybe it was more like he wasn't sure what to think.

Most of the people here looked older than him, by about a year or two. And yet...none of them had any grimoires in sight. Although it was true that not everybody had visible grimoires, or sometimes had theirs hidden, to see so many people like that...it was strange. It almost felt like he was in an entire different country.

'That's it! That's gotta be what happened! Maybe I'm in a different country where people do things differently. But how or why did I get here? It must have been some strong magic, but it makes no sense.'

"RRAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I'VE DONE TOO MUCH THINKING TODAY!"

At this point Asta's head was literally blowing out steam, and all the strange people were looking at him, and couldn't help but realize that he spoke a different language, one they automatically saw as inferior to theirs. And so they're voices rose once more until they were quieted by what appeared to be a balding man with a large wooden staff.

"Ok, ça suffit!"(Okay, that's enough!)

"Il est temps de finir la cérémonie Louise."(It is time to finish the ceremony Louise.)

"Yeah Zero, finissez la cérémonie!"(Yeah Louise, finish the ceremony!)

"M. Colbert, il doit sûrement y avoir une sorte d'erreur. c'est impossible que ce paysansoit mon familier. Laissez-moi réessayer, s'il vous plaît!"(Mr. Colbert, surely there must be some type of mistake; there's no way this peasantcould be my familiar. Let me retry again, please!)

"Mme Vallière! Si je vous laisse essayer à nouveau, nous commettrons tous les deux un blasphème sous les yeux du père fondateur, Brimir. Ceci est votre familier, et si vous ne terminez pas la cérémonie, vous ne réussissez pas cette partie de vos cours." ( ère! If I were to let you try again then we both both be committing blasphemy under the eyes of the founding father Brimir. This is your familiar, and if you do not complete the ceremony then you do not pass this portion of your classes.)

"Oui Professeur..." (Yes Professor...)

Throughout this entire ordeal, Asta had proven his theory, seeing how he could not understand nothing that was being said. He started looking towards the balding man with the staff and the short, petite girl with pink hair and pink eyes (like Noelle's), but he had no idea what was going on. It's not like his sense were telling him he was really in danger, but he couldn't comprehend what was happening.

Suddenly the girl started walking towards him, but he didn't sense a menacing vibe off of her. It felt more like she didn't want to come near him at all. He supposed that nobility was the same in any land; wanting to stay away from things with low mana, which was definitely him, with his mana-less self.

She looked down on him, him looking up at her with a confused face. He knew that talking wouldn't do nothing, but seeing as she was the closest, he kept her eye on her while keeping his other senses just as aware.

"Vous devriez être reconnaissant, paysan, qu'un noble comme moi bénisse quelque chose que vous n'auriez jamais eu toute votre vie." (You should be grateful peasant, that a noble like me is blessing you with something you never would've had in your entire life.)

Asta was still confused as the girl spoke and then took out what looked like a wand. The tip then started glowing, and it seemed like she had begun to cast a spell, and that's when it hit Asta.

"Je m'appelle Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagone des cinq pouvoirs élémentaires; par le grand père fondateur, Brimir, bénissez cet être humble et faites-le...mon familier..."(My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; by the greater founding father Brimir, bless this humble being, and make him...my familiar...)

'Now it all makes sense. She has a wand like Noelle. And I saw a few others with similar tools. Maybe this is a school for people who are strong like Noelle, but have a hard time controlling their magic. It's...so wonderful! Why hasn't the Clover kingdom done this yet! When I become Wizard King, I'll make a school like this one, so people can learn to be stronger and treated equally in the world!'

Lost in his chivalric thoughts, with stars in his eyes and an amazed look on his face, he didn't even notice as the girl place the wand in front of him and then got down on one knee before him. If anything, his look just made her more red as she thought it was from what was about to happen, and her classmates seemed to think the same based on their jeering.

Without any more delay, the girl leaned her face toward Asta, who was still lost in his revery, and since his mind didn't consider her a threat, she was basically invisible to him. With no resistance on Asta's part, the girl leaned her face forward all the way to Asta's face, and then gingerly placed a soft kiss on his lips.

The sensation of those soft lips brought Asta out of his reveries, and he was very shocked when he realized that he was being kissed by the cute pink-haired girl. Moving back quickly, with his face red, Asta got to his feet as fast as he could, leaving the girl, and many others in the crowd of students, shocked by his speed. At least they were, before they had to cover their ears.

"WWAAAAGHHH! What did you do! No! No! My heart belongs to Sister Lily forever! Huh?"

In the midst of his yelling, Asta began to feel a very strong stinging sensation on his left hand. He looked toward it quickly, and saw a very bright light, and the light seemed to be inscribing some type of markings on him. And although he's had to go through worst pain, that was mostly when his adrenaline was beyond the roof. The kiss had startled him, but had not kick-started his adrenaline. Plus he's just too overdramatic.

"Waaaaahhhh! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! It burns! It burns! What did you do to me!"

Asta was so consumed in his naturally over-dramatic performance, literally flapping his hand in the air as quickly as possible, as if trying to put out a fire that was on it, that he didn't even hear the words of the young girl trying to explain to him the situation. It's not like he would've understood anyway, but it still seemed rude to her that he ignored her so un-remorsefully.

The light died down, and as it did, the searing pain seemed fled too. Asta noticed this, and looked again once more toward his hand. His eyes widened in shock when he saw what looked like black markings, written in a strange, unfamiliar, and magical language, seemingly branded onto his hand. He felt over it and decided that it most definitely felt like a branding, as in still kinda sore to the touch.

The balding man walked toward him, apparently congratulating the young girl who swiftly gotten up with an exaggerated arrogance, and got a strange look on his face when he saw the runes. There was something strange, something different about them.

While Asta was examining it himself, he quickly took out a notebook from who knows where, and started quickly writing down the shape of the runes on his paper. He was obviously intrigued by them, maybe more intrigued than the boy himself had made him with his strange book.

In any case the man spoke, apparently dismissing the class, and what caught Asta's attention were the students who just suddenly started floating away. They all had wands and staffs in their hands, and although the first assumption was that they all had wind magic, making this a school for controlling wind magic, he saw no the wind mana around them. They just lifted their wands and flew off...it amazed him.

And then they were gone; well, not all of them he soon realized. His ki still felt a presence nearby, and he saw that the pink-haired girl who had done...that to him was still there, apparently muttering angrily to herself. She looked at him when she noticed his stare, and got slightly red.

Asta didn't even have time to try to think why she got red because he instantly assumed it was from anger when she began to start yelling what sounded like more intense complaints and was stomping around like a little girl. Asta didn't know what to do, but as a magic knight, even in a foreign land, it was still his job to help and protect the people. And so he walked cautiously towards her.

"Umm...excuse me? Are you okay ma'am? I mean, I know you don't understand me. But maybe we can find some type of way to get this settled out?"

The girl then turned to face him, glaring daggers at him as if he had just cursed her out in her language. Not that he could've known, but he really hoped he hadn't. And then she went back to apparently complaining about something to herself, completely ignoring his presence.

There were many things Asta could stand to take, but being completely ignored, like he was nothing, like he was invisible, and as a commoner from the Forsaken realm, who was always looked down upon by others, it irritated him to no end and was something that usually got him quite heated. There were those who verbally expressed their dislike towards him, but worse were the ones who acted so high and might that they didn't even acknowledge his existence.

"Grrraaaaahhhh! Now you listen hear. I don't care who you are, but you are not just allowed to ignore me because you have more mana than me and can't understand me! Gaaaahhhh! None of this means nothing to you because you can't understand me!

"Qu'est-ce que tu cries à propos de vous stupide roturier! Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi! Ce n'est pas juste! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas obtenir un dragon ou un griffon au lieu d'un rotain bruyant et sale!" (What are you screaming about you stupid commoner! Shut up, shut up, shut up! It's not fair! Why couldn't I get a dragon or a griffin instead of a loud, dirty commoner!)

"And another thing! Who do you think you are just kissing me! My heart belongs to Sister Lily and no one else! Especially not some petite girl who..."

Asta went out raging his frustrations, his eyes bulging almost out of their eye sockets and his face distorted in a comedic fashion, humorous on someone who can appear so dangerous and powerful when serious. In any case the girl's ears were starting to hurt from his ranting, and she had to cover her ears.

"Rrraaagghhhhhhhh!"

"Gah! Comment puis-je le faire taire! Oh, attends, je sais! Je peux utiliser le sort de silence que nous avons appris l'année dernière! Maintenant, je pense que ça s'est passé comme ça."(Gah! How do I make him shut up! Oh wait, I know! I can use that silencing spell we learned last year! Now, I think it went like this.)

"Ansur...Ver...Ang!"

...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Pointing her wand towards Asta, the girl looked disappointed when she saw that all she did was cause an explosion which exploded on Asta's face. On the other hand, Asta was not so happy to have his face messed up yet again, if albeit in a less severe way. Even if it was mostly harmless, just making him fall on his butt, it got smut all over his face and hair. He stood up almost instantly.

"Hey! What was the point of that! Why did you blow up my face!"

"Hmm, so apparently the spell didn't work..."

"Wait...you/I can understand me/you!"

Both were taken by complete surprise that the other could now speak their language. The girl was surprised that this was the effect of the spell, and Asta was surprised that the magic that exploded in his face allowed him to now understand her, and maybe everybody else in this strange place!

"Woah! How did you do that! I can understand you now! It doesn't sound like you are speaking gibberish anymore!"

"Me speaking gibberish?! It was you who was speaking that strange, rough language! And why are you yelling?! I wish that silencing spell had worked!"

"Look who's talking! You're the one talking and speaking my language now! And what do you mean silencing spell? You mean to tell me you didn't even mean to this, you meant to silence me! I don't even know what's going on, so what did I do!"

"Well duh, when you're over here basically screaming your lungs outs! And I'm speaking my own language, not yours! And the spell would've worked! I just... messed up a little..."

The girl looked down as if thinking intently about something, and then took a deep sign, as if resigning herself to some kind of cruel fate. Asta stopped his ranting when he saw a sad look in her eye, one he knew too well.

"...hey—"

"That's not important. I might as well just accept the fact that you're my familiar now...*sigh*. There's really no helping it now I guess. I guess we—"

"Hey lady! It's rude to interrupt someone who's talking! And I don't know what you mean by fa-ma-lee-ar! What's going on here!"

"...ugh...well first off get that desperate, pleading look off of your face. It makes you look uglier than you already are. And my name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, not lady, or anything else, but you can call me Missus or Master. And I said that you have been summoned to be my familiar, a being who is a mage's lifetime partnerand dedicates their entire existence to serving and protecting that mage with all their power. Which is why it's so unfair that I got a stupid commoner who probably wouldn't be able to do anything as a familiar!"

"..."

"...what's with that stupid, blanked out look on your face!"

"...umm, I just don't know how to respond to all that. Half of that stuff I didn't even understand, and what I kinda did understand just made me more confused. What are you talking about lady."

"I said my name is Louise you dumb brain. Okay, okay...*breathes in and out*...all you need to know is that you are my familiar, I am your master, and that your job is to protect and serve me...if you can even do that much."

"Okay, um...Louise...I think we're both just misunderstanding each other. The simple truth is that I have no idea what you are saying. All I know is that I had just been about to go train, when I saw a portal, I jumped through it because I thought it was a trap, but then ended up here, a place that is who knows where! And I'm not just some filthy commoner, I'm—"

"Ugh, enough talking. All you are doing is giving me a headache. We'll talk more about this later. In the mean time, it's getting late, we have spent way too much time talking here, and it'll be near dark by the time we get back to the Academy, so we need to get a move on!"

"Wait, so that isa school over there then, right? But wait...why don't you just use that weird magic like everybody else did? (And yeah, I got a headache too, so we can talk more about it later.)"

"Don't worry about that you stupid familiar! Just follow me before it gets too dark!"

'Maybe she can't; I couldn't understand it, but I heard the tone the crowd of students used towards her. Maybe...she's like how Noelle used to be, having no control over whatever weird magic she uses. So she might be an outsider here too...like I am in the Magic Knights. I guess I'll follow her for now, I don't have a much better idea.'

And so Asta and Louise started their journey back to the large structure that was the Academy, Asta catching up quickly to Louise's surprisingly long, and somewhat graceful strides.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Asta, and I'm 15 years old, almost 16."

"Enough talking, more walking"

"Okay."

"..."

"...!"

"Wait a minute...LIFE-LONG PARTNER!"

"Okay, does that answer most of your questions?"

"Okay kinda, but I'm still really confused about so much stuff. Oh hey! We're at the Academy! Wow! It looks so cool! It looks like the coolest school I've ever seen!"

"Hmmp, of course, it's the pride of Tristan, and the best Magic school in all of Halkegenia."

"...wait, Tristan? Halkegenia? Why are you speaking in gibberish again?"

"What...! You don't know the country or continent you're in?! Have you been living under a rock?"

"No, it's just that I'm from—Woah!What the heck? WHY DOES THE SKY HAVE TWO MOONS!"

**(A/N) Hmm, I like how this is turning out. I managed to make it FoZ and Black Clover while still adding my own personal twist to it. It took a lot of work to write this the way I wanted two days instead of one, but now I look forward to the next chapter. Like I had said before, I write when I can, I have no set schedule. I just wrote this fast because I wanted to show you guys how I write. But we'll see what happens. The more passion I have, no more the words flow out of me. I hope you liked this chapter more than the last. I tried to show you what I meant by incorporating my own complex ideas into an already established story. Please comment below, and I hope you say tuned to my next chapter. And I answer all comments on PM, so if you want to know something, just ask. Sorry for the guys who are guest. I take up enough space as it is on my author's note to even think of answering your questions here. But anyway, until next time guys!**

**~DALO**


End file.
